Shimmer
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: I don't have a good summary. Please read. AU and, possibly, crack.


A/N: I'm sorry if things are a bit off and mare than a little unpolished. I woke up at four a.m. on Sunday and couldn't go back to sleep, thanks to this. I meant for this to be a humorous fic, but I don't think it ended that way. :p I apologize for everyone being OOC. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Shimmer**_

The Doctor knew something was wrong, terribly wrong, on Earth. It was the type of _wrong _he felt whenever the Master rematerializes and plans to take over the world. He expected the Earth to be in shambles when he arrived. When he stepped out of the TARDIS, however, he found no form of a takeover/invasion. There were no duplicates of the Master. And there were no silver spheres zooming around the city, which he discovered was New York 2010.

He walked a bit further down the street and stopped in front of a poster that had caught his attention: _End of the World 2012. _Ah, right, he even got the date wrong. This was, apparently, not his day. He rubbed the back of his head and kept walking.

When he turned left at the corner, Stark Tower was directly in front of him. The Doctor had kept an eye on Tony Stark over the years just to make sure he wasn't an evil alien trying to kill the humans. The feeling of wrong intensified, snapping the Doctor out of his thoughts and compelled him toward the Tower. He broke into a run and didn't stop until he stood in the lobby.

The Doctor glanced around, confused. _This doesn't make sense, _he thought. The lobby was intact, New York wasn't destroyed, and he knew Tony wasn't creating new technology that would wipe out all life on Earth unless he was stopped or it was too advanced for humans in this era.

Thinking he could, possibly, see something from the roof, the Doctor stood in front of the locked lifts, aimed his sonic screwdriver, and pressed the button. After the screwdriver whirred for a few seconds, the lift arrived.

After a few moments, the Doctor stepped off the lift and into the penthouse. He recoiled instantly at the sounds of explosions and screams. He ran onto the balcony and looked over the edge. All across New York, there were fires, explosions, destruction, and, worse, death. He looked up and saw the aliens responsible. "Chitauri," he said, his anger flaring up within.

As he turned away from the carnage, to find a way to stop this bloodshed, he looked up onto a higher part of the balcony that curved into the building. He blinked as he realized the figure standing on top, was not of human. He knew he recognized the being a few moments later.

The Doctor ran inside and up the stairs behind the bar. He was glad that it ended a few paces behind the man. He closed the gap without making a sound. The man turned anyway as if he heard the Doctor coming. "Healer," he said, surprised.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Loki," he stood beside the Asgardian and looked out across the city, "Blimey, you've been busy."

Loki regained his composure and faced the same direction as the Doctor. "These mortals need guidance and constant protection from themselves."

The Doctor looked at Loki, his anger simmering just below the surface. "That's why I'm here."

Loki laughed. "You and Thor are not in this realm all the time. Humans slaughter each other like animals and commit heinous crimes against their own kind and neither you nor Thor stops them. They are nothing but children who have no one to guide them. If you do, indeed, offer protection, _Healer, _where is it?"

"Stop this war. Humans have capacity to be cruel, yes, but as do other races. Humans aren't all bad, either. They are, also, merciful, kind, honorable, forgiving. Please, Loki, end this."

"I shall not. These humans need someone over them."

The Doctor's gaze shifted slightly as heard a gentle thump of something hitting the concrete behind Loki. After seeing the cause of the sound, he returned his gaze back to Loki and shrugged nonchalantly. He turned, walked away, but stopped when he reached the door that lead inside the tower and turned back to find Loki was still staring after him.

The Doctor broke into a huge grin, and said in a high- pitched voice, "Shimmer!" He aimed the screwdriver at the Asgardian and pressed the button. A high pitched whirring sounded, almost instantly Loki's armor shimmered away.

Thor, who was on the lower balcony, took that opportunity to attack. The Doctor merely turned and left Loki to the mercy of his brother.

End


End file.
